Lost Island
Lost Island is a modded Minecraft series in ExplodingTNT's channel. Until now, it consists of 5 episodes. Description Description for episode 1-3 A brand new Modded Minecraft Machinima series that follows the adventures of ExplodingTNT, Herobrine, Notch and Failboat as they quickly run into bad luck while going on vacation together. Description for episode 4 After finding a mysterious hatch in the corner of the island, it's time for the survivors of the plane crash to man up and explore to find out who is causing all this trouble. Description for episode 5 After losing one of their friends, the three remaining survivors are left in a dangerous situation. How will they defeat the giant metal mob enemy with no weapons? More importantly, where is pink sheep and what is he planning? Story Lost Island- PLANE CRASH! Episode 1 The video starts with a scene of an airport in which it holds helicopters, jets,and airplanes. There are some passengers enjoying themselves in the waiting room. Soon, ExplodingTNT, Herobrine, Notch and Failboat showed up, saying that it's their first vacation together. After they boarded the plane, pink sheep snuck in with no one's notice.On the plane the pilot announced...... and all of them tend to be excited about the trip and the seven -hour-flight. Four hours later, while most people on plane are asleep,one of the passengers in the bathroom is going to fart and he's concerned whether someone will notice. After the he farted, he went back to his seat relieved. But meanwhile, the pilot smelled it and ran into the passengers' cabin and ask who did that.Before anyone admitted it, the pilot died of the unbearable smell.The plane soon turned on to chaos, with running shouting and guns since the copilot,the pilot's brother, turns out to be in the airport watching a panda show.Soon the plane went down with no reason, and it crashed on an island in middle of nowhere.It ends up with the wreck of the plane covered in fire and dead bodies everywhere. Our main characters suffered dizziness and coma. Lost Island- DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE! Episode 2 After a while, ExplodingTNT, Herobrine, Notch and Failboat (the only survivors)gathered together and they feel sad for all victims of the air crash.They thought pink sheep was dead, but he landed the island by a parachute wearing sun glasses and mustache in no time. He soon ran into a cave which leads to a huge jungle.The next day, herobrine assigned work to everyone, TNT and Failboat went into the jungle and look for food.On the other hand, Notch and Herobrine gathered resources and built a shelter.The jungle surrounds a fairly big lake, and the trees grow on extreme hills and mountains.When Notch and Herobrine started their construction a man(probably another survivor) showed up.Simultaneously TNT and Failboat found a dead body without legs in the jungle after they got some food.The atmosphere became creeepy. Lost Island- THE SECRET CAVERN! Episode 3 Lost Island- THE DESTROYER! Episode 4 Lost Island - LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! Episode 5 Category:Videos